Waiting
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: I'll keep waiting for him. I won't open my heart for other boys. I'll love him no matter what and I believe that someday he'll come back for me/ RnR? :)


**Waiting**

by Mizuhashi Riku

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** I'll keep waiting for him. I won't open my heart for other boys. I'll love him no matter what. I believe that someday he'll come back for me.

**Warning : **Kinda OOC and it's AU.

* * *

She would always be the one who looked at him. Stole some secret glances and felt impressed for everything he had done. He... was the person who would never realize the stare she always gave to him. Or so, what she always thought. But, in the truth, she was the only person who didn't realize that he was the one who really paid attention for her. They kept doing that for some months. Exchanging secret glance and smile though they did it unconsciously.

He would always be the person who sits across her. Watched in silent and felt amused whenever she was lost in her euphoria during her chats with her friends. He would still watched her even in silent whenever he saw those silent tears and felt the loneliness of her whenever she was left behind by her friends.

To make it clear, actually the felt in love with each other even though none of them know it. They were tied together although none of them ever confessed their own feeling, their own feeling of love. "It was kinda complicated" that was the thought of people who had seen them. And that was what they also thought. But little did they know, it was the best for them, tied by the red string and not only the status. Did you know that status is only sort of nonsense? One thing which tied you up but could be broken with one silly answer? Bored. One word that would tear them apart when one of them already felt bored to the other. It has huge different with red string. No one knows but God, and it won't be broken ever since it's everlasting bond. None can't tear them apart even the death.

It was the last grade they had to pass to get into college. To her surprise they were (once again) be a class mate. She sat on the same chair as always while he hadn't come yet. She had a bad feeling that day and felt a bit frightened that something bad might happen to him. She kept looking at the door, waited his attendance.

To her disappointment, he didn't come on that day. That good mood of her, out of the blue, turned into the worst state. Her heart shattered into million pieces when she heard the chat of the other girls. Her wait was useless since he wouldn't come no matter how many times she had wasted for him.

He moved to the country abroad. He wouldn't come except his dad had business again in Japan. To love someone like him, a person who would move in and out of the country (he never lived in a country for more than five years), she should know the consequences. Well, actually she knew that. The only problem was she didn't want to accept, she didn't want to understand, and she would never want.

The day of his first day of school was the same day when he should move into his hometown (he didn't know what his hometown truly is, since he always moved in and out) but at least, he called America as his hometown because he was born at there. Actually, he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Japan. He didn't want to leave HER. But every force he did to against was wasteful. He should leave everything in this limited time.

Born in America and spent his childhood there, then raised up in China. Continued his elementary school in Thai, and moved to have his junior high school in England. It only needed one more year to finish his high school in Japan, and now he should get back to America. People who saw the list of the countries he had lived him, might feel jealousy to him. But him? He felt... uncomfortable. He hates it for sure.

He had wondered "How will it be when some day I found the girl I love?" and the day suddenly came. He hadn't ready yet, but he wouldn't want to run away. It had a very high price to pay, right? His heart for the very first time is broken. His first love... he's quite unsure would he be able to meet her again.

But believing in the red string he was, also had belief that some day, which he didn't know when, he would come back to meet his love again and confess his feeling to her. The one he considered as his first and last love.

And she... believing in red string she was, she also had a belief, her waiting would get a reply. He would come back to her and she would tell her own feeling for him. She would never get tired for waiting him because he was irreplaceable.

* * *

Hi, _minna-san! Arigatou _for reading this fic and since it's my first time in writing English fic, so I'm sorry for all those grammar mistakes/ typos.

This story is my real story about my life. I'm at the same side with Sakura. I hate waiting, to tell the truth. So bad, I can't stop waiting him to come back here from America. And nowadays, I've wasted my days with crying. The memories kept playing on my mind, makes it hard to stop the tears. But I feel better after write it, although the tears still come whenever I'm at my room alone.

Anyway, feel free to drop a review. It will be my motivation to keep writing. So, review, please? :D


End file.
